


Drabble: Christmas

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan get in to the holiday spirit.
Relationships: Jancy - Relationship, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 4





	Drabble: Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble about Jancy getting ready for Christmas. Set post-s2.

_ Have a Holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year… _

Jonathan opens another box of ornaments, checking to make sure none are broken. It's not often he has a Friday evening off work, and planned to take Nancy out on a date. But Jonathan also wanted to get the house decorated for Christmas before Joyce and Will returned from his doctor appointment.

Nancy came over, and they're drinking hot cocoa, trying to decide where to put these ornaments. These are always the last ones that go on the tree because they're Joyce's favorites. There are gingerbread men and construction-paper Christmas trees Jonathan and Will made at school. Drawings Will did that Joyce made in to ornaments. One is a family photo, the three of them a year before Will disappeared.

Nancy takes a gingerbread man out of the box, hanging it on the tree at eye level. She laughs when she realizes it's the one they made during their first grade class party. Nancy's gingerbread man hangs on her family's tree, too. A spaceship is placed by a light, the family photo front-and-center. Jonathan places the star on top of the tree while Nancy hangs their Christmas stockings.

_ Ho ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see _

_ Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me… _

Jonathan finds himself singing along to the Christmas music while he places the rest of the ornaments on the tree. He joins Nancy on the couch to admire their work.  _ We make a pretty good team,  _ he tells her.

_ There's one more thing we need to hang up,  _ Nancy says, pulling mistletoe from the bottom of the ornament box. Jonathan laughs nervously; they haven't hung mistletoe in years. Nancy holds the mistletoe above her head, telling Jonathan  _ uh oh, now you have to kiss me. _

He does. Once, then again, and Nancy giggles when she sees Jonathan is blushing. She puts the mistletoe back in the box, and kisses Jonathan. He's smiled more over the past month than he has in a long time.

_ Thanks for helping me, Nance. It looks great _ . 

Jonathan makes a mental note to put the mistletoe in his backpack, even if he doesn't need it as an excuse to kiss her. 


End file.
